Blood Lust
by Soul-Harvester
Summary: Vampires and Hunters, two completely different species. Drawn together by their hatred for the other. While bent on killing eachother they turn a blind eye to a new threat arising. Can they put their diffrences aside or will it end in bloodshed? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

He looked down at the woman standing before him, she was a hunter. They stared deeply into each others eyes waiting for the other to move. The hunter was a little disturbed by the sight in front of her. She had never truly seen a feeding. Usually she would just drop into a fight with a vampire whose mouth still was fresh with human blood, but what she saw was something she was not prepared to.

**Flashback**

Hunters POV

A figure moved swiftly across the rooftops stalking its prey. I figured I would wait and see what happened instead of up right confronting him, just in case though I readied my guns. It was late and barely anyone roamed the streets. This one woman though, she was walking down a street unaware that she was being followed. Shit! She heard the woman say as the bottom of one of her grocery bags fell out letting all of the foods gather at her feet. The man saw his opportunity and lunged. I wanted to call out to her, warn her. Had I done so though he would have attacked me. He landed behind her. It was such a graceful move that no sound emitted as his feet touched the ground. Slowly he came up behind her and readied his strike. She could have shot him right then and there but there was that slight chance she would hit the girl and then she herself would probably be dead. That was a chance that she was not willing to take. So she waited. As soon as he was within striking distance he attacked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming. He moved her head so that her neck was fully exposed to him. If she had not known better it would have seemed sexual. Then he opened his jaws and buried his teeth in her flesh severing the veins there. He sucked her neck as spit and blood merged. The woman started twitching and writhing in pain as the process continued. Small gurgling noises could be heard, even from her own position. She was shocked and appalled by the barbaric ritual. She had seen enough and leaped down to take the fight into her own hands. He noticed a presence and stopped feeding. He stood up and looked into her eyes and that's how they got to this point in time. (Do I really have to say that the flashback is over?) The figure surveyed her body and smiled.

Normal POV

Well aren't we lucky? He asked. I didn't expect two meals today. Especially one this beautiful. I bet you taste good. He said as he ran his tongue across his canines.

Sorry to disappoint you but this is one meal you ain't gettin' your hands on. She boldly stated.

I like a girl with sass. He mocked. You have such a great body and the most interesting eyes. In fact I think I might just take them as a trophy. He said referring to her pupil-less pearly eyes. (I know Hinata is OOC but it's just because she can't show her fear to a vampire or else he would take advantage of her)

Just try it buddy. On the outside that statement would seem rather daring but on the inside she was cowering in fear.

I think I just might. He smiled. By the way, you've been a very interesting person to talk to. Too bad you're about to die. Before she had time to fight back she was forced to side step an extremely fast punch. Followed by another, and then a round-house kick. He was spitting out moves faster then she could react. He was by far the strongest and quickest vampire she had ever fought. Then she remembered. She was a walking artillery bunker. She drew two guns for each hand and began pumping out rounds. With supernatural speed he sprang from the fight into a nearby alley way. Hinata quickly reloaded her guns and got ready to jump out and unload these guns into his head. But as she turned the corner and emptied a clip, she realized he was not in this alley at all. Then she felt it. She knew she was doomed. His hot breath radiated onto the back of her neck and she smelt the stench of blood on his breath. However, the feeling she met was not how she pictured it too. Instead of being pierced in the neck, she felt a heavy object bash her head. Then the feeling was followed by darkness.

XxX ( time skip )

Hinata moaned as she felt her head and wondered why it hurt so much. Then her thoughts all came flooding back to her. She remembered the fight and then being hit over the head by something and then… nothing. Where was she? She quickly glanced at her surroundings. She found a well furnished place to what seemed like a normal house. At that moment she found herself underneath a blanket on top of someone's couch. She then remembered the last person she was with was that vampire. She quickly ran her fingers all down both sides of her neck trying to find some kind of bite mark. When she found none she let out a sigh of relief that felt as if it was being held in since she had woken up. Again she tried to distinguish where she was and at whose house she might be at. Then she saw him. It was that vampire she had fought.

What… did you do to me? She asked slightly unnerved by the fact that he may have decided to touch her in her sleep.

Nothing, calm down. I am not a rapist. He said almost gently.

She looked into his eyes trying to find some sort of deception. She found none, but what she did find was that they were a very comforting colour. They were a nice cerulean accented well by his blonde hair. (Naruto, I know was also a little bit OOC up there lol. But you have to realize, he was only trying to act dangerous and smart lol to throw her off. Anyways back to the story)

You do know my friends will hunt you down right? Hinata said trying to threaten him.

Really? Well that's good then isn't it? I'll be able to add a few more to my collection. So how many are there?

Twenty she replied trying to sound as honest as she could.

You are a horrible liar, you know that… Sorry what's your name?

She hesitated slightly pondering if she should give him her real name or not. In the end she decided it wouldn't matter if he knew anyways so she told him. My name is Hinata what's yours?

Naruto. He answered simply.

Well Naruto. May I ask why you are being so nice to me?

I'm a nice guy. He smirked. Plus I could never eat such a beautiful specimen. Her cheeks lit up and she started getting nervous. _Wait why do I care what he thinks?_

Awwwwwwwwww! Did I hit a nerve? Is little Hinata-chan embarrassed? HAHAHA! He couldn't hold in his own laughter any longer.

I-I-I…. shut up. She laughed as he continued to mock her. Just as she was getting comfortable being around him another one came in.

Hey fucker, what the hell are you doi…. Hey you brought food home? The pineapple haired boy asked as he took a step closer to Hinata fangs bared.

Back up Shikamaru. This one is not for eating.

Fuck you buddy, why are you getting close to a human girl? He said still walking closer to Hinata.

Then Naruto stepped in-between them. Get out of my way or I'll kick your ass Naruto. Hinata was starting to get nervous.

Fuck you! We both know you couldn't even touch me.

Is that a challenge? Shikamaru asked.

I think it is. Naruto retorted. Shikamaru then launched a punch at him which he easily caught and twisted it behind his back. Are you done? Naruto joked who obviously had won. Shikamaru just grunted and mumbled something about how it was too troublesome.

I ate anyways.

Have you seen Sasuke or Neji yet? Naruto asked.

I saw Neji who is on his way back but Sasuke, he said got in a bit of trouble. Fuckin' hunters apparently. He's okay though. He should be on his way back too Shikamaru said as he stalked off towards a door. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap.

Just as Shikamaru disappeared the door opened once again. A very disgruntled Neji walked in and then without uttering a word stepped into his room (which he shared with Shikamaru and no they're not gay).

That was strange Hinata whispered to no one in particular.

Not really. Hinata slightly jumped for she had not expected an answer. Neji is like that. He continued. Really silent, not much to say not much to do. Just ignore him though. If you're quite enough he won't even realize you're here. He smirked to himself as he let dirty thoughts consume his brain during the silence.

What are you smiling about? Hinata asked.

Well it has been awhile since I've had sex being a vampire and all. He said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows.

EW! You're such a pig! She laughed as she playfully hit him in the head.

Come on he smiled as he tackled her and started tickling her sides. They kept going like that until they heard the door creak open and a body fall to the ground with a thud. Soon following was Mr. Grim himself, Sasuke!

Sasuke, who did you bring home? Naruto asked.

Some hunter attacked me. She wasn't very good though, she fell in two hits. She did seem to take a chunk out of my arm though. He said looking down at the bloody gash.

AWWWWWWW! Is lil' Sasuke gonna' cwy? Naruto asked in a baby voice.

Shut up Narutard!

Bite me Sas-GAY! As their constant bickering continued Hinata looked at the hunter who attacked Sasuke.

Oh my god! Sakura! The two boys looked stunned. Naruto because Hinata knew her and Sasuke because he didn't even know Hinata was there. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Hinata screamed worried she was dead.

Chill, I only knocked her out… Damn that hurt my ears. Sasuke said. Who is she anyways he asked looking to Naruto.

She's a hunter who attacked me and apparently I did the same thing you did. Just bring her to our room.

Why?

So we can watch her if she tries anything, and if she does, then we'll have to take her down. Naruto said sending an apologetic look at Hinata.

Whatever. Sasuke said, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. Once they were far enough away from Hinata Sasuke pulled Naruto aside and whispered harshly into his ear. What the fuck do you think you're doing getting close to a hunter?

I'll do whatever the fuck I want too.

Fine but don't come bitchin' to me when you wake up with a stake in your heart.

Naruto just gave him a dirty look and called out to Hinata. Yo, Hinata you comin'? She looked up confused being lost in thought. Then it seemed like something clicked and she came walking over. In a couple of seconds they arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's room. It was like any other room save for the fact that it had no windows. Come to think of it. None of the rooms had windows. She was about to ask why when she realized the obvious answer, they were vampires after all. Wow… they were vampires. Hinata had never considered until now. She, a hunter, was in the house of a vampire. When she was around Naruto it felt that she was with another one of her friends. Reality wise though she was just getting a bit close with the thing she kills. She could make at least one exception after all; Naruto could kick her ass anyways. It was probably nearing daybreak now and like vampires, hunters needed sleep after a long night of hunting.

XxX

Hinata get up. A soft voice whispered. Hinata almost jumped for joy when she realized it was Sakura. Also that she seemed like she wasn't hurt.

Quick untie me so we can get out of here. Hinata looked at Sakura and realized that she was bound up tightly. She silently crawled over to her and undid her binds. Sakura started rubbing her wrists and ankles trying to get the circulation to start flowing more smoothly again.

Before we leave we need to finish off these vampires. Sakura instantly started snooping around the room looking for her weapons. She finally found them among a few other things and readied a stake even as Hinata pleaded for her to stop. Sakura ignored her protests and hung the stake right above Naruto's heart.

Wait! Hinata spoke just a little too loud and was rewarded with an over paranoid Naruto. He instantly recognized Sakura's form hovering above him and lashed out at her. He knocked her off of the side of his bed with a single punch. Sakura winced in pain and then laughed to herself.

What the fuck is so funny you bitch? Naruto asked.

Do you really think you can take both of us alone? Right Hinata?

S-S-Sakura please I-I don't think we should do this.

Hinata? I bet you've been planning this shit right from the start weren't you. You bitch! I don't need to wake the others I'll fuck you both up on my own screamed out Naruto letting his paranoia get the best of him.

You may be able to take them on an unfamiliar voice spoke up. But you can't possibly take all of us. Hinata and Naruto looked up surprised at the intruders. When did you get here?

While you idiots were sleeping I picked the lock Sakura spoke up. Then I signaled these guys with my transmitter. Something you fools forget to take off of me.

Naruto was now starting to get pissed off by this pink haired slut.

Hinata however was somewhat glad knowing that these guys could break her out of here. She still was saddened by the fact that Naruto could die in this fight. Here they all were they rarely ever went together on a mission unless it was big. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji and TenTen now all stood in the vampire's house with their weapons on the ready.

Naruto now definitely sure he could not take them all down alerted his friends. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru get up we've been hunted! He yelled as loudly as he could.

Almost immediately they all spilled into the room ready to fight.

Seven on four. You guys are fucked spoke out Kiba.

We'll see who gets fucked after the fight Sasuke retorted. At that the fight commenced. (I'm doing the fights one by one while naturally they are all happening at the same time starting with Naruto) Naruto instantly paired up with obnoxious one that smelt like a dog and the weird one with the glasses. (I think you know who I'm talking about) Naruto sent punch after punch occasionally blocking when necessary. Dog boy was fast and weird guy was strong but they were no match for Naruto in those departments. After dodging a few blows from them both Naruto took his offensive at bit faster paced. Unable to block his blows Shino was the first to be hit full forced. The blow left his glasses askew and had torn his jaw from its origin. Shino grunted in pain as Naruto continued to connect with him Kiba being barely able to do much with the power of their combination gone. Naruto was hitting in rapid succession. His second blow broke his nose as blood sprayed forth as it was crushed against his scalp. Then another fist collided with his ribs collapsing two and fracturing a third. Shino was now wheezing under the strain as Naruto finished him off with an axe kick to the top of his head. After Shino had been dealt with Kiba proved to be much less harmful. Right as he was about to engage Kiba another voice yelled out. Gather the wounded we need to get out of here.

**With Sasuke during the fight **

****

Sasuke lowered himself into a fighting stance preparing for battle. Chouji and Sakura were the ones to step forwards.

So it's the little bitch. Come to get your ass beat down once again? Sasuke taunted Sakura. She only looked at him and growled. Sakura was unable to contain her anger and she attacked Sasuke with a fierce kick. Sasuke had already interpreted this action and ducked below it and hit her on the pressure point on the inside of her leg. She winced as she was forced to reel back. Chouji then lurched at him, quickly followed by another attempt from Sakura. Sasuke side stepped Chouji and punched Sakura in the head, she stumbled a bit and recovered just in time to see a sweeping kick that knocked her off her feet. Then after dodging another set of attacks from Chouji Sasuke decided he should get that arm out of the fight for awhile. Next time when Chouji punched, instead of just dodging, Sasuke grabbed the appendage and sunk his teeth right into it. Chouji screamed in pain and fell back trying to stem the bleeding with his other hand. As he lay there Sasuke stepped forwards. Sakura was still no threat to him rolling on the ground in pain. So Sasuke drew his foot back and plunged it into Chouji's face. Chouji screamed and yelled but no one could help him because they were in fights of their own. The first knocked a few of his teeth out then the next broke his nose. Blood was now gathering around Chouji's head and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Right as Sasuke prepared the finishing blow, something was rammed into his stomach. Sasuke yelled in agony and looked up to see Sakura who had just stabbed him with a stake.

YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! He yelled at her. He grabbed her by the hair and started ramming his fist into her face. I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU! He chucked her to the ground and started kicking her. As soon as he was about to steal her final breathe from her someone dragged her away and yelled gather the wounded we need to get out of here.

XxX

Did you like it? This is my first story so please go easy. Review and tell me anything. If I need to change something or make it better, I take can take criticism as long as it's constructive. So please review. Also I was thinking of killing someone off or turning them into a vampire. Right now I'm thinking Shino would be the best hunter turned vampire because… well he's weird. Soooooo… REVIEW! Next time I'm finishing the fight with Neji and Shikamaru.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ug! The first chapter was… shit to say the least. Not many reviews (But lots of thanx to the people who did review). So I'll just write up this one and see if it does better, if not I'll probably kill this story chop up the limbs and boil it in a tub of acid. Also I probably should have said this last chapter but this story is more of a T+ maybe even an M-. For language and a lot of violence which I hope to get into later if this story survives. Anyways on the story thing!

**During the fight with Neji**

These humans were riding his last nerve. They were stepping into a zone they should not be in. It is one thing to assault them for feeding on something they need, but it's a whole different situation when they walk into your home and act as our betters. Neji could not take it anymore. He was in a fury and needed a vent. Unfortunately for the girl with her hair tied back in buns. She was standing in front of it, the ferocity behind his blows were astounding. Not only did her bones creak with each blow but entire anatomy was shaken. She was a pincushion and Neji was playing the roll of a seamstress (except for the women part lol.) She was not skilled enough to lay a hand on him. Hinata, who had been standing back from the fight this entire time, looked all over the room to see her comrades falling to the vampires. She looked up and saw a sight she would have rather not seen. TenTen was gradually and slowly being beaten to death. Her life was slowly ebbing away. She was grasping to a single strand of life that was threatened to be cut at any moment. She had to do something, but what could she do? She was definitely one of the weaker ones on the team and some of the most experienced were being beaten like a child by an adult. She had seen enough. No matter how hard she would like to avoid conflict, she just could not stand this abuse to her friends any longer. She darted behind the one called Neji and prepared a stake. After a slight hesitation she pulled back and thrust it deep within his pale flesh. He gasped as he felt this crude weapon penetrate his back. He took a swipe at the intruder and hissed letting a dangerous growl vibrate through his throat. Just then Hinata jumped back and told all the others to collect there friends and leave.

**During the fight with Shikamaru**

(Damn this is getting tedious) Shikamaru may have been the laziest and most probably the weakest, but in no way did he lack in brainpower. He could predict your movements and in the same moment play with your mind making you move best for his advantage. He constantly taunted and provoked the blonde girl named Ino and enraged her to the point where she would become careless with her movements. She had become quite reckless to the point where she had only but one thought in her mind: KILL THAT BASTARD! She couldn't stand his constant wit. His tongue hurt almost as much as his fists. She would just love to rip that tongue out. Her attempts were to no avail however.

"You are one of the most pathetic excuses for a hunter I have ever seen in my life. Not only do you lack skill itself but your hits are like an annoying pest buzzing around my head." She was sick with his antics and chose to ignore him.

"What wrong? Did I offend you? Or is it just that you finally realized that you can stop wasting air that some useful people could use by shutting that vacuum of yours?" She had snapped. She let many of her vital areas open when she lunged at him. This proved to be a huge mistake. With an inhuman speed he struck every last pressure point. Something had stopped him from hitting more deadly areas but was still satisfied when that annoying bitch collapsed to the floor immobile and incapacitated. He hadn't been paying attention so he must have missed when someone signaled for the hunters to retreat. The barely wounded grabbed the severely wounded and ran like high hell was chasing them. All except for one. That poor soul was damned.

XxX

"Good you're awake. I want you to feel this." An unfamiliar voice spat. The world was tinted due to his sunglasses. The man looked down through his tainted world and saw that he had been bound from head to toe and was in no place to compromise. He looked up to see the blonde vampire staring down at him. The sinister look on his face was unnerving even to the calm man tied down. He refused though to grant them the pleasure to see him squirm. He merely looked at them and stood his composure. "You fucked us over! Look what you did to our home." He looked around indeed to find it in complete disarray. Blood spatters almost soaked the floor and the walls. It was like a horror film. He was the victim. "I am personally going to bite you, let you heal those wounds I gave you, then I'll break every bone in your motherfuckin' body, let them heal and then do it all again. You have no clue how annoying it is for us when we go out for a meal and get up to see a fucking gun barrel in your face."

"When I eat I don't kill innocent people." Shino said still in his calm demeanor.

"You will though. As I said before, once your bones heal more and more your hunger will build. No one can deny their hunger. So when it gets to great for you. We will untie you and unleash you on your little precious fucking humans. Then we will see who is wrong. If we are wrong for eating humans, then you prove it to us. You will realize. It is not so easy." Naruto growled, the venom in his voice dripping.

Then, he began the process. Shino did not scream as he promised himself. But the next part proved to be much more difficult. They took turns as if it were a game to them. Neji was put into a near death status as that stake Hinata attacked him with skinned his heart. I suppose this was payback for the hell the hunters had given them even if the vampires had won in the end. They kept beating him and beating him. They started with the legs, then his ribs, arms, and then finally his face. That blunt weapon owned him. He was its bitch and it was his master. Many times did he find himself stifling shrieks of pain. They had no mercy on him. After one especially bad night Shino received a well deserved rest. The next morning though was worse. It seemed to carry on that way. The only time they weren't beating him was when they fed, slept or if he had gotten an extreme beating and needed to heal. But unfortunately for his new increased healing rate, it didn't last long. It was the last night and they all knew it. Shino was starting to sweat and teethe. His body was filled by a thirst that could not be quenched by any beverage; he had grown a hunger that no food could suffice. He could no longer keep down his blood lust. The last night they did not beat him. They ate in front of him. This proved to be the worst punishment of all. The occasional wafts of blood and flesh were enough to make him go insane. They smiled at him and walked over they undid his binds and stepped back, letting him do as he pleased. Sure enough he leapt for the doorway and was gone.

He fed on three people that night. He was covered in blood when he came back to the only place he knew accepted people like him, if he was even human at all. He loathed himself. He watched the terror in their faces. He enjoyed it. For that, would he never forgive himself. It was his nature though and he did what he must to remain of this world.

He opened the door and saw four faces look up from a T.V. they had somehow gotten. They smiled menacingly at him seeing the blood covering his face. He didn't say anything to them and walked over to a nearby chair to watch the T.V.

"How was it?" Asked Naruto, interested on how it went.

"It was amazing" He replied nonchalantly. Sasuke smirked as he was at least being honest.

"Are you coming to feed tomorrow with us? Shikamaru asked.

"I suppose I'm going to have to if I wish to keep my body properly sustained." He replied again in a tone implying he was in no mood to talk. Satisfied with their new apprentice they began watching the television again.

"One question, what was it like being a hunter? Did you all decide one day that 'hey we're gonna' fuck up a few vampires while they try to eat'? Neji asked. It took a while for him to answer as if he were weighing the possible outcomes.

"I suppose most hunters are hunters because they lost someone dear to them to a bloodsucker. A few are in it for the thrill of being an inch away form life or death."

"Why did you?" Naruto asked.

"I lost my brothers. They screamed and yelled but we could not get to them in time. It was… unfortunate."

"That fuckin' sucks" Naruto spoke. Those last words were followed by a very awkward silence which after they decided to drop the conversation and call it a… day.

XxX

"Alright then, we're gonna' teach you how to hunt." Shikamaru told him. "As you probably figured out how to do the basics last night we're gonna' skip right to the fun." He continued. They immediately started moving. They leaped from one rooftop to the next.

"The key to hunting is stealth" Sasuke told him. "Make your movements more fluid and easy and make as little sound as possible. Once you find prey you don't just jump right in there and fuck em' up. You have to wait. Wait until the area is clear and they are alone, preferably in a secluded place. The best and the worst to people to eat are probably drug dealers. They may taste like shit but once you loot their corpses they're usually loaded from previous dealings that night, and they have lots of drugs. Personally none of us do drugs but it's a great lure for more food." Sasuke finished.

"Also occasionally you have those tasty girls who have never done drugs before and are just looking for something new." Naruto chimed in. "It's usually not good to eat a guy on drugs though the taste is horrible. Still it's free and easy and also I've grown an acquired taste to them." Naruto then said. Neji to lazy to give advice just nodded at all the previous comments.

"See that guy over there? He has the smell of drugs all over him. Now watch and learn" Naruto told him. At that he leaped down and approached the drug dealer. After awhile of talking Naruto flashed a bit of money and they continued to talk. The dealer then took out a baggie of something and Naruto new he had hit the jackpot. With a swiping blow he smashed the dealers head to the wall and left a trail of juices and blood down the wall as he slid to the ground. Naruto bent over and drank him dry. After a while of going through his pockets he found what he was looking for. He started leaping back up to where Shino was and handed him the drugs.

"Now, I want you to go to anyone you see and ask if they're looking for drugs. The best part is it doesn't matter if they are or aren't, if they're alone they're food. Also if they happen to be a cop it doesn't matter you have to kill him and anyone else in the area. If they are looking for something make sure you take them to a secluded place alright?" Naruto asked. Shino merely nodded and was on his way. Then all the others also split to find their own food.

XxX

I know that was shorter then the first chapter but I don't want to spend a lot of time writing if it just turns out no one is going to review. If people don't then I might kill this story. Can you sleep at night knowing you killed a story? So review.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I got a few more reviews than the first chapter so I decided to write the third, but fuck people, review! Even if you just that it was meh or if you wanted to tell me how shit it was and how to improve. It only takes a minute tops to write such a simple thing. So plz review. On with the chapter. Oh ya I boosted up the rating to M, I got a few more ideas for later on and they would not fit into the T rating (no lemons).

Oh ya I haven't done this yet. **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

XxX

Shino, now on his own started wandering around the streets looking for a nice piece of meat. A few gristly figures approached him who only proved to be a light snack. A lot of bums seemed to love wasting money on him… and their lives. He had to eat and they would die anyways. Most of this shit smelt of rat poison that had been grinded down, mixed and then reformed into XTC to maximize the quantity. (Seriously X is fucked you have no idea what all is in it. DON'T DO X!) He even ran into quite a few nut-jobs one of whom was chanting a most absurd song and walking straight to him. Surprisingly though the song was very catchy. He herd him walking towards him mumbling "Oscar Myers has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A" By the looks of it had seemed as if he had consumed a lot of this bologna in his lifetime. Which if sane he would probably argue as being big-boned. Shino however saw him as the prize in the bottom of a box full of extremely crappy cereal. After taking him to a more secluded location, Shino decided to eat his well earned meal. He pinned the man up to an alley wall and pressed his hand firmly against the mans mouth.

"If you try anything funny, I'll snap your fuckin' neck." Shino menacingly stated knowing almost to well that the man would almost certainly not understand him. Something strange happened though; the man seemed too lose the glazed over look in his eye making him look more sane. The man struggled against his mouth freeing it leaving him able to speak. "Not only are you distributing drugs, but assault on a police officer, you're fucked now." Almost instantly three unmarked police vehicles pulled up each dropping off two men each with pistol in hand. Shino smiled up at the man and applied an in-human amount of pressure to his neck which caused the man to start gurgling up spit as his throat was closed off making all of his saliva clog up his lungs. With a ferocious jolt of pressure the bone attaching his head to the rest of his body snapped, allowing his head to roll over onto Shino forearm and all colour to disappear from his eyes. The cops at first had stood shocked unable to grasp what this man just did then after it was too late they retaliated. Shino was already escaping though. He ricocheted of the walls of the alley and landed on the roof a trail of bullets following him. They kept their guns pointed at the roof waiting to gun down the man on sight. They were evidently scared by the mans earlier acrobatic moves and one was even bold enough to allow a stream of urination to flow down the side of his leg. Shino was pleased to say the least smelling the salty fragrance in the air. He smirked to himself baring his fangs. Shino silently crept down the opposite side of the building before they could have it surrounded and waited. Three cops soon emerged from around the corner and aimed their guns at the roof. Shino smiled at their backs imaging in his head what he would do to them.

He walked up behind one of the men and took out a gun he had stashed in his coat. He didn't think he would have to use it but you never know. He then snapped the man's arm in one swift movement and removed his weapon and then in another quick move he had his arm around his neck and the barrel of the gun pressed firmly against the man's head with every intention to pull the trigger.

"If even one of you bitches dare to move I'll blow this mans head clean off his shoulders. Now put down your guns and back away, slowly." After they obliged to his orders Shino smirked. A bullet screamed through the air ripping through flesh and bone, soon after it was followed by three more. The officers at the other side of the building smiled hearing the gunshots thinking that they had stopped him. After a few minutes of waiting for their comrades to return they began to grow impatient. Just then three bodies were dropped from the roof each with a bullet in their brain and one with two. After identifying the bodies as their men they saw something scrawled across one of their chests. _Did you really think you could kill me? _It was written I some sort of red ink.

"Oh, fuck m…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as a bullet entered his head and then exited, emptying the contents out the back. Another man had a round pumped into his stomach followed by another, and another. Blood spilt from his over flowing mouth as he screamed out in pain. Bleeding out, slowly. The last man cowered in fear backing up against a brick wall raising his gun shakily. His hand shook as the man's finger tensed up against the trigger, putting just enough pressure on it so that the bullet could be fired with the slightest move. Shino laughed once again knowing he would be having quite the meal off of this one. He took a step forwards paying no heed to the mans threats. Shino knew he didn't have it in him though. Shino had been pushing his luck as he slowly moved towards him victim, in fact he was a bit surprised he hadn't been shot yet. He knew it wouldn't kill him but none the less it still hurt like a bitch. He knew he had applied just the right pressure and that this man would soon pop. So Shino then lunged for him.

The man pulled off a shot but it had been too late. Shino pushed his arm into the air so the bullet merely flew into the clouds. He gripped the mans wrist and squeezed as tight as he could, waiting to hear that delightful crack. The mans shrieks would surely not go unheard so if Shino was to do this he would have to act quickly. He eventually heard the snap and his job was done, he slipped the now broken wrist behind the man's back forcing him to fall to his knees in a position easy to take advantage of. Shino did not let a moment pass by as he sank his teeth into his flesh and he savored the taste.

XxX

Naruto quickly leapt from building to building looking for an easy target but when he saw that face he stopped in his tracks. It was Hinata that hunter bitch he had gotten a bit to close too. It hadn't been to long since he last saw her but there was no mistaking it. There she was, the one who betrayed him, and with dog boy too. He would get even for what she did and at the dog for running before Naruto could beat him down.

He approached stealthily and watched as they took out a group of lesser vampires. Naruto decided now was as good a time as any to approach them. Right before the finishing blow was dealt to the last of the group Naruto intervened. He grabbed dog boys arm before it made contact and twisted in a rather foul way. Hinata gasped as she looked into his eyes and Kiba growled.

"How could I have missed such a foul stench such as you?" Kiba growled trying to sound intimidating. This only caused Naruto to laugh as he once again applied pressure to Kiba's twisted appendage who screamed in pain. Hinata was torn on weather she should confront him or try to free Kiba. Naruto read her though and decided to speak.

"How dare you of all people show your face in the territory of a more dominant being? Especially after that small hindrance you caused us. We made Shino slave for weeks cleaning up all the blood." He smirked knowing he had just struck a nerve. Kiba let a few colourful words escape his mouth as Hinata's eyes welled up with tears at the mention of her former teammate.

"What have you done to our friend you sadistic bastard?" Kiba yelled, only to receive more pain through his arm.

"You really shouldn't be taunting me. We did kick your asses last time and you two should consider yourselves lucky for being one of the less hurt. Remember, my friends and I are the strongest around these parts and we can't be beaten by any one. So don't try. In fact don't even come around here because next time I just might kill you."

"What do you mean you are the strongest?" A voice spoke up that everyone forgot was there. It was the last of the vampire group. "I am the strongest, and I could kill any of you in half of a se…" He couldn't finish that sentence as he came down with a terrible disease by the name of bullet in the brain. Naruto lowered his now smoking weapon and pointed it at Kiba and Hinata.

"Now you best be off before I kill you both." There was no waver to his voice ensuring them he was serious.

"One question though." Hinata spoke. She seemed to not suffer the same disease as the vampire so she continued. "Where is Shino now?"

"He is with us; we turned him and then initiated him. He is a vampire now."

"YOU LIAR!" screamed Kiba! As he tried to writhe out of Naruto's grip. "I can smell it all over you what happened to Kiba"

"You seem to treasure that nose quite a bit. Too bad it's broken. Don't worry though I'll fix it for you." Naruto said sounding way to happy. He flipped Kiba onto his back and raised his foot. In one quick motion it collided with Kiba's nose sending blood up Naruto's leg and onto their surroundings.

"There, all better. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you." Naruto spun on his heal and was enveloped by darkness.

XxX

Done. I know it's short but I'm not writing a lot until I get more reviews. In a few more chapters I'll bring back the hunters. Or I might just start a mini series on them until their paths join the vampires. If you'd like that just tell me in a review if no one says anything I'll just carry on with the vampires. Also I know I've been hard on Kiba but he's just one of those characters I decided to target. Also in later chapters something bad will happen to one of the characters it won't be death but they'll wish they were. If you don't like a particular character tell me and if enough people say that person it will happen to them. If no one says anything it will be Chouji, Ino, or TenTen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back with chapter… four? Yes it's four. Anyways thanx to all the people who could spare a few minutes to write a review and you will be receiving a piece of cake at your next visit to your local grocery store. As for all you people who didn't review you will also receive cake but… do you dare take a bite? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, as for my last author note when I said something bad was going to happen to someone I didn't mean it had to be either Ino, Chouji or TenTen I was just saying if no one voted I would pick one of those three. As for now I have 2 votes for Ino and 1 for Chouji. So on with the chapter and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto and if you believe that I do then I also own your money... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SEND ME YOUR MONEY IT'S MINE!

Naruto walked home in a sort of state that made him seem depressed. Somehow he never really blamed Hinata for what happened or maybe those were his hormones' talking… that was one fine piece of ass after all. Then again she never really tried that hard to stop anything. In fact the depression had nothing to do with Hinata; it was the fact that his favourite pants were covered in blood. He tried to reason with himself. He pushed the subject from his mind and decided to carry out on his way. Even after he at a few tourists who tasted of souvenirs couldn't cheer him up. He ended up sulking back to his home. He had a lot to contemplate. (OMG! I decided that I would start the actual story this chapter.)

As Naruto walked down the lonely streets he looked at his feet, counting each cement block he tread over. He was so oblivious to the world around him that he had not even picked out the scent of the creature following him. He battled with his mind trying to find the reason behind his depression but he could only find emptiness.

"Something on your mind sir?" A strange voice spoke out.

"What's it to yah?" Naruto asked eyeing the stranger, slightly miffed that a normal person could sneak up on him. Or at least he seemed normal. His scent argued other wise though. He stank not of vampires or of humans but of something different. Something he had never come across before. Naruto surveyed him closely trying to discover what made him smell this way. He looked for any unusual body signs but finding it difficult due to the man's concealed body. He wore a black hoody underneath a brown leather coat with baggy black jeans. His hood was drawn over his head casting a shadow over the upper region of his face. The man noticed Naruto looking him up and down.

"See something you like?" he asked almost sounding amused.

"Not in you, you disgusting motherfucker." Naruto spat already taking hatred towards this stranger.

"You might want to watch that lip of yours or it might get away from you." He sneered.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want? Do you always go up to strangers and start being a complete dick? Are you looking for a fight or something?" Naruto retorted trying to keep his pride over this man as he lowered himself into a fighting stance keeping his hand two inches away from his holster.

"Please you tiny piece of shit! I would fuckin' waste your ass. But if you want a fight, I am not one to back down." The man said sliding into a defensive stance o his own. "Besides I haven't eaten in quite a while. The man slipped off his hood to reveal a sick greenish, blood-caked scalp. It seemed as if he had cancer. The most peculiar thing about him though was the fact that his chin seemed to be split down the middle. (Picture a reaper from Blade 2, if you haven't seen the movie then forget that comment.) The man smiled as he saw Naruto surveying his mouth. "You know your fucked now don't you?" The man asked. He allowed of his jaw to split to show the full extent of his mouth. He opened it to be about a foot in width and maybe eight inches tall. His tongue flicked around inside his mouth. Naruto looked to see that it was as if his tongue had teeth of its own. Slightly weirded out by the fact, Naruto didn't hesitate to grab his gun and put a round right through that fuckin' weird ass tongue. The man slightly recoiled as the bullet entered his mouth and after what seemed like hours of slow motion the body of the man fell to the ground with a spray of blood flowing from his mouth as he fell. Naruto was indeed curious by this display. He had sensed all that power coming from this man and yet he was defeated by a single bullet? Naruto almost couldn't believe this, and just to make sure he ventured forth to the seemingly lifeless body. He slowly approached jumping back ever so slightly every time the body twitched. The body would jolt and blood would grab a ride with the strange muscle spasms. Soon the ground was starting to be dyed red and sticky. Naruto was still not convinced though. What was up with this guy? Was he really dead?

Naruto continued to approach the body. He was now hovering over him trying to find some form of life. The thing is… he found something. The mans hand instantly shot out for Naruto's gun the instant he was within range and started pumping off rounds into Naruto's torso. The mysterious man seemed to form a sort of twisted smile in his features as he felt some of Naruto's warm blood drip onto his hands and body and splash into his face. By now the blonde was wheezing in pain knowing all too well if he wasn't treated soon he would die. Those bullets were formed of solid silver, the vampire's one true enemy, as they were highly lethal and corrosive to a vampire's skin. Naruto got up and pathetically tried to crawl away leaving an oozing end trail of blood in his wake.

He rounded a corner not turning back but he knew he would die. He could hear that laugh coming up from behind him. He had crawled his way into a closed off alley, he was trapped.

He heard that laugh directly behind him and turned around, only to have a shot put into each of his legs and arms. Naruto winced in pain trying to put the pain behind him, trying his best to show that bastard the pain he was feeling.

He was frozen, and he knew his life would end soon. He stared into that silver barrel and waited for the shot as the gun was raised to his forehead. He knew this shot would surely kill him. BANG! A shot rang out, and their surroundings were misted with brain fragments and blood.

XxX

Gasp did I just kill Naruto? Read next time to find out… REVIEW DAMN IT! (Also I know it's short but I have been having trouble finding the time to write this with all that damn school work. I'm trying to get the chapters out quicker though lol) Again REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man I'm back and I'm as great as ever! Due to a great review I am trying to get this out faster then normal. Last time I left you with a bullet in Naruto's head YAY! So sit back and see what happened to our favourite vampire!

Naruto lay on the ground, barely moving. _What the hell is happening to me? Is this how it feels to die? _Naruto's breathing by now was getting a lot more forced. He felt the blood run down the side of his face and it felt like an object had collapsed on his chest. He was now gasping for air barely holding on to his life. The world around him was going all wonky and slipping in and out of focus. As he drew strained breathes, blood began to fall from his wounds more rapidly. A looming figure stood above him, gun in hand. Then, he lost the battle and succumbed to the darkness. (DON'T STOP READING!)

XxX

_Uh, what the fuck is going on? _ Naruto thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. There he was in an almost all white room tied to some fucking machine and tied down like a fucking prisoner. He looked closely around the room and found a figure sitting by his bed asleep in a chair. (Yep it's another cliché) He groaned an incoherent set of mumbles to the figure trying to get them to stir. He could not tell who it was due to the probably weeks of slumber glazing over his eyes and the pain from the sudden light.

After a few more minutes of waiting and trying to fall back into his once peaceful pattern known as sleep, the figure began to wake. She quickly opened her eyes and batted them a few times letting them adjust to the light. Then she peered down at the assumed sleeping form and sighed. She leaned in closer taking into affect the features of the man. She had seen him before but yet never truly. He had the most vibrant blonde hair and white pearly teeth with the exception of two fangs. She also found the three whisker marks streaking each of his cheeks to be quite intriguing. (Yes he still has the whiskers, and no he doesn't have the Kyuubi, it's just without the whiskers he's not Naruto.) Going down further she noticed a rather well toned body and started to blush to the similarity of a tomato.

She sighed once again at the beauty of this lethal creature knowing it would never work between them. (Or will it? HEHEHEHE!) She started humming a tune and began stroking his hair trying to tame its spiky nature.

Naruto had noticed someone rather close to him and could almost feel the eyes looking him over. He however had not dared open his eyes in fear of not liking what he saw. He then heard humming and the tune comforted him making him feel happy inside.

He mentally screamed afterwards in disbelief as fingers began to weave their way through his hair. He smiled at fanged grin as he bathed in the comfort only to have the fingers abruptly pulled away. He opened his eyes immediately to see what the problem was only to be met with lavender eyes staring within his own cerulean.

She quickly pulled back muttering to herself and talking random gibberish about apologies and other things. She had reached a state that was beyond red and looked as if she would pass out. Naruto smiled at her telling her that it was okay. She finally stopped speaking and looked at him. It had been a while since she heard his voice in a way other than hostile towards her.

"Well now that I know you're awake I'll go tell the others." She spoke quietly as she rose from her chair about to exit the room.

"Wait before you go do you mind telling me what the fuck happened out there in the alley way and how I ended up here?" He asked recalling the events of the last time he was conscious.

"After you left I had to get Kiba back to base for treatment for that…accident. When we were leaving, I heard gunshots, and I ventured that way to see what it was about. By the time I got there I found you by the feet of some strange being and did the first thing that came to mind. I shot him in the head. After he fell on top of your chest you started wheezing and gasping and then passed out. It looked like the bullet had knocked him out cold because for some reason the bullet didn't kill him yet he still was not moving. Kiba thought that we should take the creature with us to investigate so we did. I also couldn't just leave you there to die, so I took you with us too. Which I don't think Kiba liked. So here you are. And now you can leave." She replied turning on her heel and once again began to leave. As she left she forced down any feelings she had to continue the conversation even just so she could be in the same room as him a little longer. But she knew her friends and partners wouldn't allow it. Right before she was out of ear shot his voice rang out again.

"WAIT!" She rushed back to see what the problem was.

"One, WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES? AND TWO, YOU TOOK THAT THING WITH YOU!" She shrank back at the ferocity of his voice. She blushed realizing she left him with some assless robe (no not that way you sickos, the hospital gowns)

"Sorry" she said slightly blushing handing him his clothes form a pile near the door. "Also we did take him with us and don't worry. He's sedated and tied up. Ino's in there right now questioning him."

"You fool you'll all die!"

"Just because you weren't smart or strong enough to beat him doesn't mean we aren't." She said in a firm tone. Naruto growled sliding into his pants and then took off the gown and replaced it with his shirt.

"Show me where he is!" Naruto yelled. Hinata obliged and lead him down a series of corridors then lead him to a one-way, bullet proofed glass observation room which was currently being occupied by Chouji and Sakura as they watched Ino do the interrogation.

"What the fuck is he still doing here Hinata?" Chouji asked with bits of venom sliding form his voice.

"Hinata get him the fuck out of here right now! He can't be here. You've already put us in enough danger us enough with just having him here." Sakura agreed.

"Shut the fuck up! You have to get her out of there right now, you have no idea what the hell is happening. He'll kill her!" The others just brushed him off as if he were a speck of dirt and continued to watch and listen to the conversation.

XxX

(Inside the room)

"So who are you?" Ino asked the stranger.

"There is no need for formalities; you don't need to know my name any more than I'm going to need yours. Either way you'll be dead and I'll be long gone." He said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Wow it really looks that way, seeing as you're tied down and sedated and I'm perfectly fine. So who is it that has the upper hand? Wait don't answer that, it's me." She said beckoning to herself in a cocky manor. What she was unprepared for was the laugh that followed. It wasn't that of a laugh of a crazy person nor was it a laugh as if some one had told him a joke. It was a laugh that spelt death and made all those listening shiver in fear.

"Oh, it's funny is it?" Ino said pushing all of her fear to the back of her head. "Well do you mind telling me how you will attempt this amazing escape?"

"Not at all my fair maiden. You see, I'm going to break out of the binds smash your head into that glass a few times until it breaks. Then I'm going to put your fat ass over my shoulder and take you to my hide out killing anyone who happens to gets in my way. Once we're there I will begin my own interrogation." She laughed at his crazy plan thinking on how it would never work. To bad it had already started. The snap of metal reached the ears of everyone and the plan commenced. The figure grabbed Ino by the hair and drove it through the glass as bits of glass sliced her head open and knocked her out cold. Everyone in the observation room fled in need of getting out of this creatures war path. As he did what he said. Several lesser hunters encountered him as he left only to be impaled, gored, slashed or decapitated staining the walls with red. The whole station was in lock down; it didn't stop this guy though in minutes he was out of the building leaving a building in shock. As he ran through the darkened streets nothing reached his ears but his own pitter patter of feet and the occasional groan of the person on his shoulder. This would be a fun night.

XxX

IMPORTANT! READ IT!

AN: No it will not contain rape. So how did you like this chapter? I tried to put some Naruto, Hinata in there but it didn't work so well lol but don't worry there will be some to come… THAT RYHMED! Anyways this is a **warning**: the next chapter will contain a scene of torture that may offend younger audiences, viewer discretion, is advised. I've always wanted to do that. So yah, I've realized that this story is getting a bit short as the end is drawing somewhat near. So I've made a decision I will either put more threats in this story to lengthen it or I will make a sequel so vote. I will do one of these for sure and if I don't get votes then I'll probably just lengthen it. Also if you have ideas for creatures that could attack please inform me in a review. Lastly, I know I told a person I would get this chapter out a few days ago but in Auto shop I got my hand caught on the disc sander and it tore off all the skin on my knuckles. Also my internet was being fucked up and wouldn't let me post, so that is my excuse. So review please.

Later.


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

Hey I would just like to post the following: No this is not a chapter. However, next chapter will contain some pretty sick shit. Now is your last chance, if you like Ino even in the slightest tell me and I can have her switched for someone else. Most of things that happen to her will be permanent and therefore probably dismiss her from the majority of the following story. I'm not talking about some bad fucking haircut I'm talking out dismemberment, scolding, gouging, goring, profuse bleeding, vomit and possibly losses of some limbs. She still won't die but whoever is in that chair the next scene will probably not be seen to much. You can even ask for someone who hasn't been in the story next. I was planning to bring in the Jounin sensei's and sand siblings.

Even if you don't care what happens to her tell me because I don't want to do this and someone didn't say anything not thinking it was going to be bad and then start bitching to me about all the shit that happened. So tell me I'm having one last vote and if someone gets voted on more than twice (what Ino got) then they will be put in the chair. Also you can still vote for Ino but be warned for whomever you chose. Until next time and I hope you take this to heart.

Later.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back motherfuckers and you know you missed me! Sorry I am very hyper right now and have nothing to fuel it with so I'm writing. We are just moments away from reading the official somethingness chapter I personally am excited. Who will end up in the torture chair? KIN! WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT? Anyways… yah. A reviewer suggested this and I though meh what the hell she will be the sacrificial lamb. ARE YOU READY? OKAY LETS GO… no I tricked you, I tricked you. Okay on with the chapter.

The alarms blared sending all hunters into their stations waiting for the attack that would never come. The intercom spoke out ceasing the lockdown informing all hunters that the threat had already left the building. The next message shot out informing all A and S ranked hunter squads to meet in the briefing room immediately. As they began to gather a murmur spread across the room questioning what it might be they were summoned to for it was not everyday they were summoned specifically for a high ranking job.

Next a pink mass had walked to the front of the room and demanded silence.

"Now as you all obviously know a threat had breached our perimeters, but what most of you don't know is the fact that an S class hunter: Ino Yamanaka has been kidnapped. As a safety precaution we always inject a tracking device into our agents as I'm sure you all also know. Now we've grouped you here to help get our agent back. We will follow her location to where it stops and then bust in there killing anything that gets in your way. There are so many of you because we are unsure of the numbers of our enemy. So be cautioned as to your surroundings. Now Team Alpha will consist of: Myself, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, TenTen (nothingness), and Chouji Akimichi (sp?).

Team Beta will be: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi Hatake, and Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Gamma is: Maito Gai, Rock Lee, (background YOSH!), Asuma Sarutobi, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. (Sorry if that's wrong but I always get Zaku and Zetsu mixed up so when I say Zaku just think about the guy who shoots air from his palms.) Now everyone get your asses geared up and meet me outside!" As she turned around to head to the armory to get herself equipped, she noticed a certain blonde trying to sneak away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked the retreating blood sucker.

"Well I figured that you wouldn't need me to help you out because by the looks of this you have everything sorted out so… bye." He replied making a break for the door.

"Aw fuck no my friend you're comin with us so suit up and shut up or I'll pop you in the crotch. Besides it's your fault that shithead got in here anyways."

"MY FAULT? YOU BROUGHT THAT FUCKER BACK ON YOUR OWN WILL!" He screamed at her only to get an eviler look back which shut him right up.

"Hinata you're in charge of this... creature" Sakura said distastefully as she proceeded to get her guns. He looked over to Hinata only to see her reach out for his collar and drag him with her.

Once in the armory Naruto watched everyone take out their preferred gun (I can't go into detail naming them all) and have a SPAS shoved into his arms (if you don't know what a SPAS is it's like an auto shotgun.) he was also given two .357 pistols, holsters for them all and a desert eagle with 5 extra clips for each. After refusing a bullet proof vest team Alpha all clambered in to their car as did the other teams to their own respected vehicle. After somehow squishing Naruto in to the back with Hinata, Kiba and TenTen they began to drive.

"THIS CAR IS FUCKING TINY!" Naruto screeched from the back seat. He was now currently being squashed by Kiba and had is face in Hinatas breasts. (HEHE) This made her blush an entire new shade of red. He didn't protest about the view but being squished with a guy is not cool.

"IT'S A FIVE PERSON CAR!" Sakura shrieked.

"IT'S STILL TINY! WHY DOES CHOUJI GET TO SIT UP THERE AND NOT ME! I'M LIABLE TO BITE SOMEONE!" Naruto screamed frantically looking for any excuse possible.

"I'M BIG BONED OKAY AND I NEED THE EXTRA SUPPORT!""EVRYONE SHUTUP IT'S A FIVE PERSON CAR OKAY! Sakura yelled from the driver's seat.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS TEARING US APART?" Kiba yelled randomly into the conversation. Everyone just froze pondering on what had just been said and how it was at all relevant.

"Okay everyone just shut up or I'll turn this car around." Sakura spoke through gritted teeth trying to remain calm.

"…Kiba's gun is poking my ass." Naruto mumbled almost inaudibly to himself. SCREEEEEEECH! Everyone jerked forwards at the sudden lack of motion as the brakes were slammed on.

"I'm turning this car around mister and you just wait till we get back to base." Sakura scolded sounding like an angered mother.

"Aren't we supposed to be saving Ino?" Hinata asked through all the commotion still red form having Naruto's head in her boobs. Sakura just froze and kept driving mumbling things about killing a certain blonde vampire. While Naruto mumbled some more violent things causing Hinata to giggle which caused everyone to question what kind of sadistic person was on their team. Unknown to them though his breath was tickling her boobs. (LMFAO sorry if the scene above was not to your liking because I know this story is supposed to be serious but I'm still hyper so bare with me.)

After an arduous car ride of silence they came to their mark and slipped on their game faces making sure all guns were fully loaded and that the safeties were off. After a brief moment where Sakura radioed the other teams and informed them they had arrived and where ready to engage, they began on the road to an unsuspecting doom!

XxX

Well that's that chapter and NO I'm just fucking with you, read on my padawans! Oh yeah though, just a note but no one will be dieing off of team alpha or beta (with the exception of Kankuro if I decide to) and Gamma has not fully been decided yet.

XxX

They pushed open the door to what seemed like an ordinary warehouse that had long since been abandoned. It creaked loudly making all the people present shiver and stop moving to see if they could hear any guards approaching the area. After a while of waiting and not seeing any signs they continued on. After a few minutes of walking down the corridor they came to a fork. They decided that they would split up into groups of two with Naruto and Hinata in one, Sakura and TenTen in another and finally Chouji and Kiba in the last.

XxX

The corridor seemed to be slowly decreasing in light, much to the dismay of Hinata who could not see as well as Naruto. She kept her hand on the wall and the other just above her holster incase they ran into any sudden threats. It seemed as if the hallway would never end seeing as they had been walking for ten minutes. Still they trekked on in hopes of reaching their goal and heading out of this hell hole. However after much walking they reached a doorway with a dim light spilling from the crack. The stench of blood reaches Naruto's nose as they inch closer slowly peaking through the small space to check for anything that seemed hostile. After seeing no sign Hinata reaches for the doorknob only to have it slightly slip as her hand comes in contact with the brass sphere. She looks down to further investigate the wet sticky substance coating the handle. She sees red and realization dawns on her as she recognizes the substance as blood. She slightly gasps as she recoils from the door cupping a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Naruto seeing this as a situation where he would have to take initiative reached for the handle and rotated his wrist causing the door to unlatch, free to be cast open.

Naruto took a step forwards over the small step that led to the door and peered inside to see something unexpected. It was some sort of feeding room. Human carcasses scattered the ground in what seemed to be some kind of sedated form. A bit to the right of the pile of bodies were currently three of those creatures eating humans. The bodies twitched under the strain as it seemed like those abnormal tongues were sucking them dry.

Slowly uncasing his gun Naruto took aim and waited for his arm to steady. He looked down the barrel of the gun and saw the tip of one of the creatures head. He squeezed on the trigger and listened for that comforting BANG! And splatter of the all too familiar sound of blood splashing against a hard surface. Sure enough the sound reached his ear followed by an unearthly scream. The creatures gazed towards the two unidentified forms in the room with them and lunged. Only two came as the third seemed to be preoccupied with the bullet currently imbedded into his brain. It seemed as if it hadn't killed him though but only left him as a twitching heap of flesh as it tried to shake the awkwardness of having a piece of metal in his head. It continued to claw at it's cranium as if trying to dig it out only to come out with a slightly retarded looking monster.

Aside from the antics of the twitching form, Naruto had to focus on the two monsters preparing to kill and his current comrade. Within a second between the time he had shot the creature and the other two lunged at him, the gun he had been holding had already been knocked from his grasp. Hinata also not being prepared for the speed did not have time to draw a weapon of her own.

Not having the luxury of time with him he didn't have enough space in-between the attacks to draw another gun. So he resorted to fighting hand-to-hand something he hoped Hinata was good at cause if she wasn't, she was in for a long fight.

Naruto weaved in and out of this fists that worked so hard to incapacitate him finding very little gaps to launch attacks of his own. He however got his lucky break as the mutant kept its arm out for a second to long after a punch and Naruto grabbed it between his side and upper arm. After wrenching his body off to the side, he heard that delightful crack and the pain filled scream.

Now having the upper hand Naruto led an assault of attacks on his target. First he let off a few jabs and hooks to the face, he then grabbed the things shoulders and hoisted himself up connecting his knee with its gut. It recoiled sputtering for air only to have its face grabbed by one of the blonde's large hands. It squeezed with its inhuman strength until Naruto felt the fragile structure of its face crumble beneath his grip. The thing shrieked trying to find a vent for its anguish. Naruto let out a mischievous smile as he pulled his gun from his holster and placed it to the creature's mouth just below Naruto's hand. He squeezed the trigger three times feeling the warm liquid spray onto the bottom of his hand and torso. He relinquished in the feeling as he removed his hand from the form and watched it fall to the ground, blood spewing from his mouth as it lay sprawled across the floor.

After dealing with his fallen foe, Naruto looked over to Hinata to see how she was fairing. It wasn't a very pretty sight. Hinata lay beneath it as the creature reared back ready to strike her dead. Before it could make contact Naruto drew his SPAS from his back and unloaded two shells into the monsters hide. It shrieked like the one before it who fell to Naruto's wrath. Two hefty chunks of meat were blown away from its body.

Naruto smiled admiring his handiwork and walked over to Hinata wiping the blood from her delicate face. She gazed up at him slightly dazed and disoriented her face still in Naruto's hand. (Not the bloody one) She was now blushing a vibrant shade of red as Naruto refused to take his eyes off of hers. She could feel the heat coming from her face and she was almost sure he could feel it too, how couldn't he?

"Wow sorry about that!" Naruto spoke as he drew away. "I must've got all wonky for awhile" He said rubbing the back of his neck clearly embarrassed as to what he was just doing.

"No it's alright" Hinata assured him, slowly rising to her feet only to stumble and fall into Naruto's arms. She blushed again, looking down she realized the creature had taken a chunk from her ankle making her unable to walk on her own.

"Uhhhhh… Do you mind um…?" She said looking down referring to her ankle.

"Oh ya sorry" Replied Naruto as her slung her arm over his shoulder helping her to walk. Once again their line of sight reached each others and once again Naruto was astounded by the beauty they held. He couldn't contain himself any longer; he cupped her face with his hand and pulled her lips to his own. They stayed there for a moment as Hinata's mind tried to process what exactly was happening to her. A slight blush danced across her face as she placed her hand behind his head and pulled herself up to deepen the kiss. After moment of this they both pulled back to gasp for air recovering from that random outburst.

"…Wow that was something, unexpected." Naruto stated between gasps.

"Um… I uh? Let's just finish this okay?" Hinata said while fixing her shirt that had been slightly ruffled during their moment.

"Yah of course" Naruto replied reloading all of guns and holstered them, except for the one he decided to keep out in case of any surprises. After they were ready Naruto looked to the back of the room and sighed. They were in for a long night.

XxX

I know I told you that this chapter would contain a torture scene but it started getting longer than expected. It's still a good… 2437 words long. Next time I will be talking about the other teams and how they cope and then I will have the torture scene. So one more chapter and then another and finally the chapter after that all you sadistic bastards will get your pain. I decided to put a bit of violence and romance in this even as that kiss was probably the most random thing ever lol. Well don't ride me about it because I never was too great with romance. So review please and I'll cancel the order I had to send an anthrax covered napkin to your door. Also you'll get a kitten or a dog, personally I like dogs more but to each there own. Damn I ramble a lot, I'm still doing it, MUST… STOP… NOW... just review.

Later.


End file.
